Dating Advice
by Rosebud1991
Summary: L assigns both himself and Light to help Near and Mello learn the ins and outs of how to ask someone out and how to treat said person whilst on said date. Is all of this truly out of L heart or is there something else on the detectives mind and what is Matt doing during all of this? Light/L


**Dating Advice**

**L assigns both himself and Light to help Near and Mello learn the ins and outs of how to ask someone out and how to treat said person whilst on said date. Is all of this truly out of L heart or is there something else on the detectives mind and what is Matt doing during all of this? Light/L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

**-Character description-**

**L, Light, Mello, Near and Matt all look the same as they would in the Anime but Light's outfit is more relaxed.**

First Name: Mina

Last Name: Amaya

Age: 21

Gender: F

Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde

Eye Color: Pale Blue

Note: She is a smart, fun natured person, she is Light's friend and has been since she was five.

First Name: Ami

Last Name: Sayomi

Age: 21

Gender: F

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Green

Note: She is smart, loves art and is very caring but is very quiet at times.

First Name: Namine

Last Name: Yumiko

Age: 20

Gender: F

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Ice Blue

Note: She is mute but is very smart and open about her opinions.

Leaning back against a building waiting for Amaya, Mina to exit the school I try and think back to how I had ending up in the situation I am currently in while L, Mello and near were watching from a far making me sigh as the thought hit me. 'Oh yeah, L wanted to teach Mello and Near how to approach and ask a girl out. Does he not realize that just because I show them doesn't mean it will work for them? I mean, Near is quiet and Mello is temperamental even with being geniuses they have to be able to talk to the person without snapping. Oh well no stopping now.' Snapping out of my thoughts when I see Mina walk out the doors of the school with her friends Ami and Namine before walking over to her.

"Hello Mina, Ami, Namine, are you girl having a good day?" I asked them all so not to be rude.

"It was fine, thank you for asking though." Ami said smiling a little.

"I thought today was alright." Namine signed to me while giving a smile.

"Yeah can't complain here. So was there something you needed Light?" Mina asked while raising her eyebrow at me.

I ended up smiling back because there was a few thing I like about these three is they were fun to talk to and smart, not to mention they have never turned into fan girls on me which is a plus. Then there is the fact that Mina knows me so well to see that I wanted to ask something.

"Well actually there is one thing I would like to talk to you about Mina. Though I was wondering if I can talk to you alone for a minute?" I said being as casual as I can be.

She just smiled before looking at our two other friends asking them if they could meet her at the new café downtown in 20 minutes. Saying our good byes to them before watching them walk away.

"Okay Light spill. What is it you need to ask and does it have to do with the three watching us now." Mina said before turning to me but making sure only I can hear her.

"Uh yeah in fact it does you see I promised the one in the jeans white baggy shirt and wild black haired one, you see him he kinda resembles a human panda bear, well anyways I promised him that I would teach the other two how to ask a girl out the proper way and how to act on a date." I admitted sheepishly but just as quiet as she had been.

"Well Light I don't know how you always get into these situations but I will help." She said while laughing softly. "Well, ask away then." She said loud enough for the other three to hear.

"Mina-Chan would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow?" I ask as polite as I can.

"Sure. Light, where are we going to eat if you don't mind me asking and at what time?" She questioned still playing along with me.

"Well I was thinking we could go to the Panic Teppanyaki restaurant at 6:30?" I answered back.

"Alright well I will see you there." She said.

"Wait would you like me to pick you and drive you to the restaurant? I mean I can if you would like me to?" I asked trying to be polite.

"No thanks. I am going to be at my aunt's house tomorrow and she lives five minutes from the restaurant so I can walk there but as I said thanks anyways for the offer." She said before turning and walking away to go meet with Ami and Namine.

Turning around and walking in towards where L and his two successors are.

"Well step one is done now all there is to do is go on the date its self." L said in a mumble tone due to the fact of him pressing his thumb to his lips.

"*Che* as if I couldn't of figured out how to ask a girl out by myself." Mello stated before taking a bit of chocolate that he was holding.

"I would say it was necessary considering that last time you asked a girl out she smacked you and stomped away." Near said in a monotone while twirling a piece of his hair.

"Oh shut up I could so beside what about you huh-"Mello started up before I just turned to L and tuned out the Mello arguing with near and look at L.

L was looking at me as though he was contemplating something.

"Light-Kun what were you and Amaya-San talking about before you asked her out?" L asked in a blunt tone.

"Oh you know just talking about school and other things like that and I gave her a little advice on something she was wondering about. Why?" I asked him while hoping that L didn't push the subject and find out that I let Mina know what I was doing.

"Hmm oh nothing just wondering is all." He said though he sounded emotionless I wasn't all too convinced that he didn't still suspect something. After all you don't end up being a top detective and not have the brains and knowledge to back it up. "Well I should get these two back to the hotel before they kill each other and all this becomes wasted."

""Yeah, I guess I will see you later then." I said smiling.

L just looked at me for a while before nodding but I could of sworn that I saw his lip twitch a bit upwards.

/L's pov./

'Something is defiantly up with Amaya-San and Light. I knew I should have had Light ware a concealed microphone.' I thought agitated while sitting in my regular sitting position the back of the car with Mello and Near while still think about how something was going on and I didn't have the answers.

'This was supposed to get Light flustered not the other way around. Well and of course to help Mello and Near too.' I added as an afterthought.

"Mello, Near did you notice something off about Amaya-San and Light's conversation and what have you learned from it." I asked to see if they noticed and just how much they learned.

"Well other than when the two of them were quietly talking no. As for what I learned? Hmm, you should be courteous and not pushy about asking. Secondly you have to talk in a manner that they can hear you." Near said plainly but not going into too much detail. 'Well it is a start' I thought before turning to Mello.

"Well, If we had a concealed microphone then we would have heard what they were talking about but since Watari banned us from using them due to un-fair circumstances I watched that you have to be nice…" Mello stated though he looked uninterested in it all.

Sighing quietly before biting slightly on my thumb. 'If only we could have had those microphone's. I mean sure Watari is still upset on how I used the equipment during the Kira case doesn't mean he should ban me for 3 months to use them. I mean we still brought both Kira's to justice. Even if we brought in Light even though he turned up innocent doesn't mean I need to be punished for the method I used.' I thought grumpily while biting my thumb. Though I would never admit this out loud but most of my irritation is the fact that I don't know what they were saying an I couldn't help but feel jealous about how close the two seemed.

-Time skip and Light's pov.-

Walking to the restaurant I noticed Mina close to reaching it to and meet her at the door.

"Hey Mina, you look stunning this evening." I said to her which I meant. 'If I wasn't gay and in love with L, I'm sure I could go out with a girl like Mina, but, she is too much like a sister to me that it would be awkward.' I though as I looked her over. She had her hair in a have bun with the rest hanging loosely at her shoulders. Her outfit was simple Emerald green and black w/ jewels. T-shirt tucked into her black pencil skirt and black and green ballet flats. While I wore a simple black pants with a white button up shirt and my dress shoes. I know it is not so casual but L had decided that it was in my best interest that my mom know about the date. Which my mom ended up getting so excited about she insisted on helping me with the date outfit. I told she didn't have to but she just said 'Light you are my only son and until your sister finds a boyfriend to go on a date I have no one to be able to help dress up.' Well that and her puppy eyes. I thought with dread. It is not wonder where Sayu got it from. "At least I talked her out of the tux idea'

"Thank you Light. You don't look too bad yourself. Let me guess, your mom got to you huh?" She said with slight amusement.

Sighing before saying, "Yeah, but you know how she is."

"Yeah I do. It is sweet of you to let her though." She stated smiling softly.

"Well we should get inside." I said before opening the door for her and walking in right behind her.

Siting at our table I noticed that L, Near and Mello decided to take the table right behind Mina.

When the waiter came over to ask for our drink Mina ordered a green tea with two sugars while I asked for a coffee with three sugar and a light amount of creamer.

"I see you still love you coffee Light-Kun." She said with a slight smirk? 'Okay she is up to something, I just know it.' I thought not noticing that when L heard her his grip tighten on he is tea cup or the slight glare he sent Mina before putting an emotionless mask up again.

"Yeah, you know me. I can't seem to break the habit of drinking coffee when I go out to eat." I said smiling at her.

Next thing you know we are talking about our school courses and the teachers we like or dislike, projects we have to work on and how I wanted to be a detective while she wants to teach in the sixth grade. I mean I knew that and she knew what I wanted to be but it was still nice to talk to her about these things. Not to mention it will be good to Near and Mello to know that you could just have a casual conversation and not stress about what to talk about.

When the waiter came back we ordered our food. Mina ended up pick the salt and pepper swordfish with a side order of fried shrimp with oriental sauce while I got the beef and bell pepper dish with a side order of spicy sausages.

After eating and paying the 6,350 yen for the bill I walked her out to notice her mother was waiting outside in her car. Walking with her to her mother's car I opened the door when we reached it and closed it after she got in.

"So, do you think they learned anything?" Mina asked me softly but her mother didn't seemed affected so I assume Mina told her all about what was really going on.

"Well…truth be told you never know. I mean they could have learned something but it all depends on whether the actually follow with what you show them." I said in a matter a fact type of tone but with slight amusement.

"Well good luck with L, Light." She said in an amused tone cause me to look at her confused as her mother drove away.

I didn't even notice when L showed up next to me until he cleared his through making me jump a bit before looking at him.

"L! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me!?" I exclaimed.

"Hmmm counting now it would be about-" L started to say before I cut him off.

"I didn't mean to actually tell me the amount." I said exasperated.

"154 times" L stated while smiling but only cause me to smack my forehead in frustration.

"Light-Kun shouldn't hurt himself like that." L stated.

"Whatever L." I said before sighing only to notice that Mello and Near were not with him.

"L? Where are Mello and Near?" I asked curiously.

"Well as it turns out Mello had been dating Mina's friend Namine while Near was dating Ami." L stated while fishing out most likely a piece of candy from his pocket. Then it registered in my mind what he said.

"Wait you mean this whole thing was for nothing!?" I exclaimed shocked and a little irritated.

"Well it wasn't all for nothing. I did learn something." L stated calmly.

"Oh yeah what's that" I asked still upset that I did all that and the two were already seeing someone.

"I learned that I don't like anyone dating my Light-Kun." L stated.

"Wait wh-" was all I got out before L pulled me in a kissed me hard and passionately. 'Huh, L was right. We did get something out of this."

/Matt's pov./

"So, Sayu-Chan how long do you think it will be before you family and L find out that we are dating?" I asked wrapping my arms around her waist while we both play a game together.

"Hmm, well Light and L might find out but I think we will have to tell my parent soon." Sayu said never taking her eyes off the tv screen.

"Hmm. Should defiantly be entertaining." I said though I'm not looking forward to the over protective brother and dad but I will worry about that later.

A/N

This story is dedicated to arashi wolf princess. I hope you have a great birth-day and I hope you like the story.


End file.
